A variety of protocols for communication, storage and retrieval of video images are known. Invariably, the protocols are developed with a particular emphasis on reducing signal bandwidth. With a reduction of signal bandwidth, storage devices are able to store more images and communications systems can send more images at a given communication rate. Reduction in signal bandwidth increases the overall capacity of the system using the signal.
However, bandwidth reduction may be associated with particular disadvantages. For instance, certain known coding systems are lossy, they introduce errors which may affect the perceptual quality of the decoded image. Others may achieve significant bandwidth reduction for certain types of images but may not achieve any bandwidth reduction for others. Accordingly, the selection of coding schemes must be carefully considered.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an image coding scheme that reduces signal bandwidth without introducing perceptually significant errors.